REM
by Wxnderland
Summary: Yuanfen Au - She sees him overandoverandover again and she's suddenly given a reason to believe in fate Tomstar


**A/N: Absolute AU since Tomstar's my shit**

**Sort-a the Yuanfen au: 'A relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force that links two people together in any relationship' **

**Yuanfen Au: She sees him overandoverandover again and she's suddenly given a reason to believe in fate**

* * *

_(Last night, boy I met you_

_When I was asleep _

_You're such a dream to me)_

Star Butterfly's never really been the type to go for fate

She's always sort of just left her emotions on her sleeve for the world to see and walks the earth with optimistic views and impulsive decisions

Honestly, she's always just caved her own pathways, taken control of situations thrown her way and breathed but this?

"_You're Tom Lucitor, right?" _

Afterall, she's only here from pure luck. All dolled up in designer as a rookie model and upholding an air of elegancy she didn't quite know she possessed, Star Butterfly feels herself settle into a soft smile at the sight of one of the party guests bowing towards her

"Would you care to dance with me, Miss Butterfly?"

This feels familiar—her entire being is being engulfed in nostalgia and it's honestly the most unfathomable thing she's ever experienced

Not wanting to let go of this feeling, Star takes a hold of this gentleman's hand and feels herself being led towards the dance floor

Its like a predestined affinity of some sorts—Star Butterfly can't help the feeling of air being knocked out of her lungs when they begin to dance because they're somehow both just so—in sync

Its pure absurdity as they've never met prior to the event but when Star meets eyes with her dance partner she's left at her wits end

He seems to be equally as amazed as her, and as if to test out this strange epiphany he begins dancing more swiftly, his moves precise and intricate and Star meets him every step of the way

She's being twirled around the dance floor and she can't get rid of her expression of pure awe

"This feels…vaguely familiar" Star manages to say softly in between breathes

If anything, this just lights up his face even more "Right?"

* * *

The second time she meets Tom Lucitor is in a club in the middle of Ponyhead's twenty-first birthday and she knows she isn't driving tonight with the amount of alcohol running through her system.

There were bright, colourful rays raining from the strobe lights, illuminating the dark club. She's always been a party girl—hips swaying to the erratic beat of the music blasting.

She's left Ponyhead to go get their drinks but there's a large part of her that just knows that she's gone and started flirting with one of the bartenders who wasn't busy serving the multitude of young adults this Saturday night—there is in fact, a minor issue here though

Her ex-boyfriend Oskar Greason was somewhere in this mosh-pit and she really didn't want to be alone long enough for the two to actually run into each other—a catastrophe would ensue.

Janna and Kelly where somewhere lost in the mosh pit, probably closer towards the DJ and drunk out of their minds, senses on overdrive like her own.

Star's had her fair share of club experiences and house parties gone out of hand but really, running into an ex at a club? Yikes, no thank you. The sooner Ponyhead returned with their shots the better.

Despite the less than ideal situation, she could make do, but suddenly someone's behind her and there's a pair of arms wrapping around her waist—she's sort of hit with another ray of reminiscence from somewhere but buries the feeling away as she's instinctively backing up to meet the hips of another man, grinding against the person behind to the beat of the rhythm

It's fun for a while, tilting her head back onto his shoulder with her arms around his neck but then It sort of dawns on her that she has no idea who she's dancing with and the paranoia of it being her ex hits, so she's opening her eyes to see who exactly she's dancing with and honestly—she's not disappointed

Cheeks flushed with the exhilaration and alcohol, Star can't help but laugh when she realises why she felt the sudden nostalgia

"Hey, its you!" she says brightly, spinning around and re-wrapping her arms around his neck. Giggling and on a high as they continued to dance among the hundreds of sweaty bodies _(honestly she really needed some water soon_) "you were at the party right? How are you?"

"Star Butterfly?" For his part, Tom just finds himself chuckling at their reunion but feels his cheeks heating up all the same "I honestly didn't expect to see you here"

Star laughs, she's barely able to hear him and motions him to lean closer "It's my best friend's birthday today, of course I'd be here!" vaguely, she realises that he wouldn't really know who her best friend is

He nods, eyes lowering to the magnificent view of her cleavage before immediately looking away "Uh—where is your friend anyway?"

Star snorts, amused "She's either flirting with someone or she's shagging them somewhere"

Immediately, Tom's eyebrows shot up in alarm "So she's just left you all alone here?!"

A warm sort of feeling settles within her and Star grins "Nah, I came with a big group of people. A few are sitting at a booth over there while the others are probably dancing somewhere in the pit" she motions her head in the direction and he relaxes Immediately

They're laughing and now bopping to the music before she looks over his shoulder and there's a sense of horror seeping into her expression "You have got to be shitting me"

Immediately, Tom's frowning at the change "What's wro—"

"My ex is standing right there—" Eyes darting between Tom's and Oskar's she's quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her in panic "Quick—Make out with me!"

Tom blinks, barely registering her question before nodding "Sure"

She's letting out a squeal when his are suddenly curled low around her waist, leaning down and melding his lips with her glossed ones. It was too bad that the music was blaring so high otherwise she would've heard the mortified gasp from her ex-boyfriend but instead, she's being pulled close enough to meld their fronts together and burying her hands into his tussled hair.

When Ponyhead's returning to where she had seen Star last, with two shot glasses in hand, she almost trips and gawks at the sight of her best friend playing tonsil hockey with a random stranger "Wow" she states, clicking her tongue with a sense of pride before rolling her eyes and doing a U-turn back towards the handsome bartender she was courting "Can't leave her alone for five minutes and she's already hoe-ing it up in here" she snorts

Now, mind completely lost and feeling somewhat dazed, Tom's pulling away only to have Star grab his collar and pull him back into her, feeling the corners of his lips quirk up against hers. _He was far too much of a great kisser to end their session that fast_. Tongue tracing her plump lower lip, he's groaning into her mouth when her fingernails accidentally scrape against his scalp causing her to practically melt into his arms.

It's not long before they're slowly pulling away, both panting and Star's standing there with her eyes the size of dinner plates and admittedly, a lot more flustered than she was when she was dancing alone

"Thanks" she says, still absolutely astounded and feeling lightheaded

"The guy with the key guitar—" He starts, instead "that guy was your ex?"

She's suddenly reeled out of her dazed state to blink at him before her cheeks heat up in embarrassment "Oh—yeah, that was him"

He hums, making a mental note to keep an eye out while Star's internally trying to calm her hormones down

There's sort of a tense silence after that, but then the music changes and Star lights up "Oh I love this song!" she grabs his hand and starts leading him further into the dance floor causing Tom's lips to twitch upwards

"You'll dance with me right?" she asks, and he has to really concentrate to hear him with the music blaring but when their eyes meet, she knows he's not leaving her alone anytime soon

"Whatever you want Princess" he responds, changing his gaze and directing it onto their intertwined hands with a sense of awe

* * *

Okay—their meetings now where just becoming ridiculous

She's attending a shoot for a magazine cover and almost trips over herself when she's finding out that Tom Lucitor's her partner

"I thought this shoot was supposed to be with Marco Diaz?" She asks, raising an eyebrow towards the director who in turn smiles apologetically

"Mr Diaz had an emergency in Milan, so he had to back out of the shoot last minute. Fortunately, Mr Lucitor is under the same label and was available for the day so we managed to salvage the situation" he sighs, genuine relief flooding through the man's system as he dabs his temple with a handkerchief

Star nods, heart bumping erratically at the flashbacks of their last meeting where she was undeniably drunk and a hyperactive mess. She'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't ridiculously embarrassed by her behaviour and that this was going to be a horribly tense, awkward reunion.

When Tom sees her though, he smiles brightly and embraces her like an old friend "Hey Starship!"

_Oh boy_

She's not even got the excuse of alcohol clogging her system for her sudden flustered state as she smiles and she's returning his hug and greeting

The director, watches the two with amusement "This is perfect! You're already acquainted and you've practically got the concept down for the shoot!"

Tom laughs, pulling away from the hug but wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Yeah, about that—wasn't really filled in on what the shoot's concept is yet"

Gasping, the director looks appalled "And no one bothered to give you a brief summary!?" shaking his head at the incompetence, the director sighs

"The concept is lovers painted from the stars—uh, think of it as destiny, the red string of fate—that sort of thing" he says wistfully. The two are left faltering, heart beats syncing and eyes meeting

"I had managed to change it from the original concept when I had learned of Mr Lucitor being the replacement. It just felt more appropriate, but by heavens I can't fathom why"

Star nods, mouth suddenly dry and unable to meet his eyes

* * *

By the end of their shoot, Star can't help but smile as she watches Tom type in his number into her cell phone

"You know—this was long overdue" Tom says, smirking towards her as he returns the device

"Giving you my cell phone number?"

He snorts "That, and us going on a date"

Star finds her eyes widening a fraction as she tucks a lock of loose hair behind her ear "We're going on a date?"

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Star. Didn't think you were so demanding" he snickered causing the woman to gape at him before gently smacking his arm

"That was so lame" she says drily, ignoring her erratic heartbeat to give him a look of pure disbelief

Tom shrugs, facial features suddenly softening towards her "But did it work?"

Looking up towards him in, she feels her lips twitching upwards, their coincidental meetings running through her mind

"…Pick me up at eight?"

_(Before you speak, don't move _

'_cause I don't wanna wake up)_


End file.
